A Debonair Lift
by psychemenace
Summary: Ruki Mukami X Azusa Mukami. I decided to make this as a compilation of my Ruki X Azusa fanfics. I ship them both so hard so yeah. Just plain sexual tension.
1. One Cold Winter He wanted to be Held

**One Cold Winter he Wanted to be Held**

It was a cold winter. Azusa just finished having his fill of the quarry they stole from the Sakamaki brothers. He went straight to his bedroom to wash himself and to change his bandages that were now soaked with blood. But he had a problem, before he was to arrive at his room he needed to turn left from the foyer and pass by the living room where Ruki often rests languidly in winter. He swallowed a lump in his throat and a cold sweat ran down his forehead. For some reason he was nervous at having Ruki see him looking like a beast that had just devoured its prey. He was too conscious of him, and lately this feeling became so distinct that he couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

He heaved a deep breath for another time and went towards his room hoping in his heart that he wouldn't have to see Ruki. He walked briskly concentrating on his pace. But then, he couldn't stop himself from checking whether Ruki was really there or not. When he passed by the living room, he couldn't resist but turn back and take a peek. His actions was subtle yet his intentions were made clear by the way his eyes roam inside the room. And then at last he saw him. His dark locks and greyish tips stood out of the dimly lit room. He was sitting near the fire place. He leaned on the side, his chin propped up on his right arm. Azusa stood near the arched entrance to make sure Ruki was indeed sleeping as he appeared to be. The chest of his eldest brother rose and fell. There was not a single sound there, just the cracking sound coming from the fireplace and the wooing sound of the wind. Before he could turn on his heels to go, he heard his brother shift and call for him. He was surprised but his face didn't reveal it so. He still wore his usual apathetic stare. Ruki called for him again, this time, he looked back over his shoulder and saw him beckoning him. He had no choice. He swallowed a lump on his throat and sauntered towards him.

"Azusa, where have you been?" Ruki asked in his usual calm and endearing tone. The tone he always uses when he wants to get something. Azusa didn't reply he stared at the ground, avoiding Ruki's gaze.

"Come closer."

Azusa took a step closer to where Ruki was sitting.

"Closer." He took another step, this time, he bumped on the Ruki's parted legs. Ruki pulled him closer making him trip a bit. He used his knee to balance himself. It was positioned in between Ruki's parted legs. Azusa didn't say anything but his heart was frantic inside his sullen chest. Ruki's touch burned the places it grazed. He let go of Azusa's wrist and traced the younger one's bandage.

"You made a dreadful excursion behind my back didn't you?"

Azusa kept silent. And as Ruki brushed the edge of his filthy bandage near his forearm he couldn't help not to flinch. Ruki unraveled the bandages on his right arm. Azusa could't fathom what he was trying to do. When it was all undone Ruki scrutinised his lacerated skin and peered at him.

"You hurt yourself again." Ruki's mouth narrowed into a teasing yet charming smile. Azusa tried his hardest to conceal how awkward he felt.

"And you smell different today." After saying that, Ruki raised his left arm put it on the back of Azusa's neck and pulled him closer. Close enough to burry his face on the younger one's shoulders. Azusa bit his lower lip, he creased his eyebrows wanting to escape the feeling he was tormented with.

Ruki withdrew and stared at Azusa's right arm full of fresh gashes. He let his pointer finger glide through the younger's forearm to his finger tips and laced their hands together. Azusa was caught off guard he stiffened a bit yet his face looked the same as before. His face had no hint of the rumbling emotions he felt inside. Ruki looked up at him and smiled again. To Azusa's surprise Ruki liften his hand to his lips, clenched it and kissed his knuckles. He stuck his tongue out and grazed the laceration just after the younger one's knuckles.

"Ru..Ruki.."

"The blood is still fresh. It would be such a waste don't you think?"

Ruki's hot tongue ascended into the higher portions of Azusa's arm. The licking sound his elder brother made excited him. His knees trembled and an overwhelming feeling ravished him.

He felt a sudden cold envelop him. It felt like he was being pierced by tiny needles. It was a problem and he found the solution in Ruki's warmth. Azusa wanted the convalescing heat of his elder brother. He wanted to be held by him. He let himself drown in that feeling, enjoying every minute of it.


	2. Disambiguation

**Disambiguation**

Ruki ran his fingers through the small of her back lifting her camisole on the process. He propped her nicely on his thigh and dug his chin on her shoulders. The quarry that the Mukami brothers got from the Sakamakis trembled with a mix of sheer excitement and fear. Upon realising that her body was already responding to the closeness of Ruki, the human-turned-vampire's lips narrowed into a smile. He said something to the woman and licked her neck preparing it for his fangs. They were inside Ruki's room, too intimate a place that it was as if Ruki was already recognising her as his lover. Across the room, the door was slightly ajar and behind it was Azusa.

It was Azusa's first time to see Ruki like that. The rustling sound coming from outside and the sound of Azusa's heel on the floor reached Ruki's ears way before he started his meal. He smiled inside as he was staring directly into his prey's eyes knowing of Azusa's presence outside. Ruki was cruel, making the woman think that she was the only thing on his mind when in truth he was too conscious of his brother outside.

Azusa saw it all, how Ruki caressed the small of her back and the way he teasingly propped her on his thighs. Azusa observed every movement Ruki made. His knees trembled and something inside him felt strange looking at how his brother dug his sharp fangs on her neck. His neck throbbed. It was as if he too wanted to feel the sharpness of her elder brother's fangs. While he was drowning with such sensations he had never felt before, he stood there stunned when Ruki lifted his gray eyes slowly to find his own. His lips parted at this sight, Ruki's piercing gaze was directed at him and it felt like a sword was buried deep into his chest. Azusa felt a burning feeling in his loins, he was then overwhelmed by a feeling of shame. He bit his lower lip and left.

Inside the room, when his younger brother left, Ruki lifted his face and buried it on the woman's shoulders. He inhaled her smell into his lungs but then an image of Azusa came like a ghost. Ruki realised he wanted his brother so badly more than the girl they stole from the Sakamaki brothers.


	3. A Deal

**A Deal**

If there was one thing Ruki never tires to do it would be bandaging Azusa's scarred body. Nothing excites him most but gashes and the sight of blood streaming down a person's placid skin. He liked the sight of the colour blood the glimmers underneath the moonlight, its thick crimson appearance and its contrast on the unsuspecting victim. It was an orgasmic sight for him, although he looks aloof most of the time when it comes to those things, he was on the inside a true sadist himself.

To satisfy these kinks, he offered his younger brother a very good deal that would benefit both of them. He told him he would be the one to clean his brother's wounds and bandage them for him. Azusa hesitated, he didn't want his older brother to witness the site of him getting off through pain. It was too embarrassing. But in the end, he couldn't refuse Ruki. He cursed Ruki's magnetic gaze, he cursed how softly he beckons for him, offering him kindness. The kindness he doesn't need, but that's what makes it even unbearably painful, and he liked it. Ruki was cruel, and the subtleness which he displays his sadistic side, Azusa loves to bits. Ruki was 10 times more cruel than his other brothers, he might be gentle in his interactions with people but when environment calls for it, he can be more physical than his brothers. He doesn't hurt his prey right away, he wants to turn their minds asunder and break their bodies apart. That way, they wouldn't be able to fight back. It was the most perfect tactic for pain, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

Ruki was reading on the balcony of his room. He was wearing plainer clothes than usual. He wasn't wearing his black jacket and his polo shirt was unbuttoned to the fourth button. The contours of his muscular chest scintillated underneath the moonlight. He was bored of going to the damned place called school. He was bored at how dull the people there can be. He wanted to at least take a breather and read one of his favourite books—Maurice. He loved classics and as much as he didn't like the theme that the book tackles, he loved Forster's writing. He put down his book as he heard a creaking sound coming from his door. He went back inside his room to find out who it was.

Azusa came into view. He slowly closed the door behind his back and shyly looked up to his brother. Ruki's lips narrowed into a smile.

"You didn't go to school as well?"

"Brother… about the other day."

"Yes?"

"Can you please replace my bandages for me?"

Ruki's eyebrows rose.

_Oh, so he's finally given in to me insinuations. _

Ruki noticed that Azusa was not acting like his usual self. He couldn't look him in the eyes and he was quivering like a leaf. Ruki sauntered towards him and pulled his chin up to gaze at his eyes.

"What's wrong Azusa?" Azusa's languid eyes bore into Ruki's. He clenched his hands into fists and looked away.

"I'm going to get your bandages. Wait here."

"Ru..Ruki.. I already brought them with me. Here." Ruki chortled a chuckle. "Very well then."

Ruki said as he walked towards the edge of the bed to sit down. The bed carried his weight fully that the bed sheet crenulated and the place where he sat formed a dent. He waited for Azusa to finish taking off his clothes.

Azusa was a very morose person, he was very pale and he was too skinny for his own good. He slowly took off his uniform. First his jacket and then next was his inside shirt. He placed them on the bed beside Ruki. He loosened his tie slowly and sensuously that it was alluring to watch him. Ruki grinned. When Azusa finished taking off his top and what's left were the stained bandages, Ruki beckoned him in his most charming most captivating way. Azusa stopped for a moment and sauntered towards him. He stood before him, his eyes downcast, evading Ruki's gaze. Ruki stood up and unraveled the bandages that were sticking to his younger brother's skin.

Azusa felt terribly awful as the seconds dragged on. He felt like he was being choked as Ruki was taking his bandages off of him. He was unbearably conscious of his brother. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest and when Ruki was behind him, he jerked up slightly because he was bit surprised when he felt his breath on his neck. Ruki paused and lay his hands on top of Azusa's shoulders to lean in for a whisper.

"Azusa.." Azusa closed his eyes shut. He could hear the profound sound of the bandages being tugged and being unraveled from his body. It drowned him in the most suffocating way. He moaned softly as he suffered in Ruki's insidious sadistic tactics. Azusa figured this was one of the ways Ruki does his thing.

"Ruki…" Azusa called for his brother in a voice that had a tinge of pleasure in it.

Ruki couldn't help but feel excited at the site of the gashes on his brother's back. They were all red and beautiful. It looked like they were made by knives. The lacerated flesh swelled to his pleasure and blood was spilling out like a bulb of a flower. He wasn't satisfied that he tugged the bandages forcefully. Azusa let out an anguished moan. His body arched forcefully at the pain that he was being given. The sound was like a lullaby to Ruki's ears. He felt euphoric at the sound of it, he loved it. He squeezed it further to let more blood spill over accompanied by the moans he loved so much.

Ruki had lost himself awhile ago but when he was able to come back to his senses he apologised to his younger brother. He dismissed what he did as just merely recklessly use of force. Azusa was panting and in the middle of his stuttered moans, he called out his brother's name. Ruki felt a burning sensation in his loins as he saw the beautiful red gashes grew crimson as he squeezed Azusa alabaster skin. He felt a sudden thirst all of a sudden. He opened and closed his mouth and when he could no longer control himself. He asked if he could lick Azusa's back. Azusa sprang back to life because of Ruki's words. He was terrified. He called out to him in panic. Before he could manage to stop his brother, the sound of wet noises and his brother's moans filled the air. It made his body feel weaker and his knees felt like they were melting. Azusa moaned in pleasure as he felt his brother's full mouth and wet tongue on his lacerated back.

The sound of a breaking kiss echoed in Azusa's ears as Ruki withdrew. The older backed away and was silent for a moment. Azusa looked over his shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Ruki was silent still and he was covering his face with his arm and looking sideways. Azusa called out to him again. Ruki said nothing. He couldn't hear anything else in the room. He could only hear through the defeaning sound of his own heartbeat frantically beating inside his chest.


	4. A Merciless Trick

**A Merciless Trick**

Azusa always had a difficulty in tying his own tie. He hated their servants attending to him and had always preferred staying indoors because of frustration. This has always been his dilemma ever since. He would end up being depressed in a matter of seconds because of a petty thing and would start questioning his existence most especially now that he was being kept from hurting himself.

He was sitting on his bed dazed. His long lashes pattering from time to time as he blinks. It was already time for school but he was still unprepared, he was already wearing his inside shirt and jacket but his tie was left amiss. He had lost interest in doing anything and got lost in his reverie.

The door slowly creaked as someone opened the room to check on him. The person knocked thrice but went inside when Azusa didn't respond. The pitter patter of footsteps failed to penetrate Azusa consciousness and by the time he snapped out of his reverie Ruki was already right in front of him, looming over his frail figure. He looked up without a sign of surprise in his face and uttered his name. Ruki flashed his cool smile and offered his hand to help Azusa stand. His older brother had always been a gentleman inspite of everything that he is, that's why it was easy for him to play with people. Their skin brushed against each other as Ruki's long and slender hands searched for Azusa's. He held it in the most gentliest way possible. As if he was afraid to break Azusa in the process. Azusa stood up and landed almost into his brother's chest. He didn't look up and just stared blankly at nothing in particular. Ruki let go of Azusa's hand and focused on his brother's uniform. He loosened his brother's crooked tie and ironed it using his fingers. Azusa could feel the fabric against his collar, the tightness of which Ruki was tugging it made no difference in him at all.

"Time is beyond me Azusa."

As Ruki was preparing to make a knot, Azusa caught his right hand. He put pressure on the tip of his fingertips as he held his older brother's immobile hand and brushed it a little bit.

"You didn't have to come fetch me..Ruki.."

Ruki smirked.

"You always hated the servants attending to you. So I've come here myself."

"You didn't have to.."

Ruki smirked as he motioned for Azusa to let go of his hand. The older one didn't respond and resumed tying his brother's tie. The sound of the fabric and Ruki's breath was profound in Azusa's ears. He was looking down the whole time trying to get the thought of his older brother being so close out of his head. Ruki was so close, that Azusa couldn't help but feel his breath constricting.

The younger one couldn't resist the temptation to look at him. When he laid his eyes upon his older brother, he would've sworn his heart skipped a beat. And in a matter of seconds he had lost himself in his own little reverie.

Ruki was handsome, more handsome than any man that he had laid his eyes upon. He wasn't particular about beauty but Ruki.. Ruki's beauty was enchanting and the subtle movements he makes, makes Azusa falter. The younger one noticed that his brother had long lashes, and the shape of his neck was beautiful as well, not to mention his steely gaze and his slender figure. Azusa couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"What is it Azusa? Is there something in my face?"

Azusa was brought back to reality with a start. His heart pounded inside his chest and he was afraid that Ruki would hear it frantically beating. He was about to say something when Ruki said 'done'. Upon hearing that word he felt relieved, but Ruki.. oh what a tease he was.. He didn't let go of his brother still. He stood there smiling down upon him and caressed the tips of his brother's hair. Azusa stood motionless. It was a good thing he had this ability of being expressionless despite the tumult in his heart.

"Let's go.."

He flashed his cool smile and his eyes gleamed with delight. Ruki turned on his heels to go, leaving his younger brother's emotions in somersaults in the face of his merciless trick.

* * *

**A/N**: Maybe I should try drawing some fanarts too.. haha. XD


End file.
